


In Your Arms

by TotallyTinkerbell



Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Even Bech Næsheim, Sick Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell





	In Your Arms

It had probably been the many late-night trips to the grocery store around the corner, getting some beers for the boys during the pregames, or getting some condoms – they ran out of their supply pretty fast sometimes. The back and forth from the cold streets of Oslo in mid-november temperatures, and into their apartment. If Even had to pinpoint a reason why he was sniffling and busy trying to get rid of a massive headache right now, that would be it.

And Isak had been nothing but helpful, trying to find every medicine in the book – Even was dating a med student after all, so when Isak said he was going to do research he meant pulling up his huge book about medicine. In the end, Isak’s skillful diagnosis was that Even had a cold. And despite stating the obvious, Even thanked Isak for putting in the effort.

Isak had tried to get Even to legevakt when the pain and the general shitty, sick feeling lasted for 3 whole days, but Even wouldn’t budge. He knew Legevakt would only ask a shit ton of questions about the meds he was taking, and he’s have to mention stuff that he didn’t feel like explaining with the way his head felt like it was about to explode.

Yet even though he had a stubborn, sick boyfriend who he was determined to take care of, Isak still had classes which he had to pass and he couldn’t just stay home all day. So eventually he stopped convincing Even to go see a doctor, and he had made sure Even had everything he needed as he tried to sick it out in bed. Water, some food, his computer, charger and sketchbook. Isak made sure it was all there. Yet Even was complaining that something was still missing.

Even had argued that the best cure for Even being sick right now was probably to snuggle up with his boyfriend and watch Netflix all day, and lots of cuddles and some tea and junkfood, probably. But Isak had chuckled at that, claiming that ‘if you think I’m getting in that bed with you, you’re wrong’. As a result, Isak had spent the last two nights sleeping on the couch, which only added to Even’s agony.

“Just sleep baby. I’ll be back in 5 hours.” Isak said, tucking Even into the bed like the caring boyfriend he was. He refrained from kissing Even on his way out like he usually did, and Even pouted because of it, dramatically sighing and flopping his head into his pillow. “There’s tea on the nightstand Even. Drink it. And I will bring chocolate from the store.”

Even mumbled something unintelligible, and Isak rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his boyfriend when he was sick.

“Bye baby.” Isak said, walking to the door.

“Bye.” Even sighed, and then he heard the door close.

Isak arrived five very long hours later, and Even awoke from his slumber, in between two naps, upon hearing the keys in the lock.

“Hi baby. How are you feeling?” he asked, seeing Even open his eyes slowly. Yet he didn’t get a verbal response, as Even simply looked at Isak and then turned his head to face the wall.

“I’m feeling like shit.” Even said. His voice was whiny and Isak had a hard time not chuckling. Even could be really dramatic when stripped of all his warmth and natural charisma. 

With Even turned away like that, however, Isak had to get onto the bed a little and lean over in order to see his boyfriend’s face. When he did, he softly brushed some of Even’s hair out of his face. “Ev, come on. Look at me.” Isak said. 

Even turned around again at that, and he shook his head. “Why, you’re just going to get me more tea and then sit at the other side of the room. I need you here, Isak. Can you please just lay with me for five minutes?” Even said, using his arm to pull Isak closer, softly.

Isak contemplated the idea, allowing Even to bring him closer for a little bit, until he used his strength over Even’s weakened muscles to pull back, shaking his head. “I’m sorry Ev. But I will make you some dinner, if you want some? I can make grilled cheese sandwiches?”

He said it despite the prospect of snuggling up with his boyfriend being tempting after the day he had, but he knew he would risk getting sick and that certainly wouldn’t make things better. So Isak set himself to the task of making dinner, and half an hour later he successfully produced some grilled cheese sandwiches on the nightstand.

“At least sit with me, please. Look, you can sit all the way over there.” Even said, moving over to the far end of the bed so Isak has the room on the edge. That made Isak smile softly, and he sighed, finally giving in and sitting on the bed.

Even smiled happily, and he reached out to take Isak’s hand, who let him. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Love you, always.” Isak replied. He then detached his hand again and went on to eat his cheese sandwich, but Even didn’t mind. At least Isak was here right now.

“Oh, Sana gave me these mint tablets by the way. For the couching.” Isak said after a few minutes. And without Even fully realizing it, Isak was up and away again, going through his backpack by the entry. “She says they work really well. Try one. I have to work on an essay right now.”

And yup, Isak was right back where he was, at the table across the room.

Eventually sleep won from annoyance, and Even somehow registered Isak covering him with the blankets later on in the evening, and he mumbled something to say thanks, making Isak smile. Isak then leaned in to his boyfriend, dozing off to sleep, and carefully kissed his cheek. “I love you. Get well soon baby.”

**

The next morning Isak woke up to Even’s loud sneeze, and he jumped up a bit on the couch, then groaning because his neck seemed totally blocked from sleeping in a bad position.

“I’m sorry.” He heard Even say from the other side of the room, and Isak smiled softly, shaking his head. “No no, don’t apologize.”

Even looked at Isak, his eyes only half open and his expression anything but lively like Isak was used to, and suddenly he felt a ping of pain in his chest. “Aww baby, do you still feel miserable?”

“Tiny bit better. Coughing seemed to be way less.” Even said. Isak got up and moved over to the bed, wrapping a pouty Even in his arms without thinking it over, and Even’s chest seemed to come alive again to finally feel Isak next to him again.

“Can you please stay home today, Isak? You know I hate to ask, but I just really need you here. Lying in bed all day really fucking sucks.” Even said. To this, Isak raised his head from Even’s shoulder and he looked at him. Isak rubbed his hand over his neck, which truthfully really hurt, and he didn’t feel like sitting bent over books all day like this, so he eventually sighed.

“Yes. Okay, I will stay home.”

Even smiled softly at that, and moved over a little bit to make room for Isak and fuck, he really could use his pillow and comfortable bed.

“If you dare sneeze on me though, I will not give you any blowjobs for the rest of the year.”

“That’s only a few more weeks…” Even reasoned, and Isak huffed, settling onto the pillow. When he felt Even’s arms underneath the blankets Isak froze, opening his eyes which he closed only a few seconds ago. 

“No, Even. You can’t. I’ll get out of this bed right now if you’re cuddling.”

“But Isak, cuddling is exactly what I need right now.”

“An aspirin is all you can get right now. Do you want one?” Isak asked. Even eventually nodded, sighing, and Isak reached out for the pills on top of the nightstand, handing one to Even. “Now I’m going to sleep for a bit, okay. I will stay home for the rest of the day, but it’s to catch up on some sleep. And to stop you from whining.”

“Fine by me baby.” Even replied, and he settled on the pillow again to, facing Isak and softly smiling.

Isak woke up three hours later, his face mere inches away from Even’s which made him move away as soon as he realized it. He then groaned softly, but Even’s breathing stayed steady and Isak started to manoeuvre himself out of the bed without waking up his boyfriend.

Rubbing his eyes, Isak looked at the bed again and cursed, putting his hand on his forehead and trying to feel his own temperature, but he didn’t seem to have a fever, yet. But that’s how Even’s sickness started, followed by extreme sneezing and then coughing. And Isak should have known better.

He was a med student, for god’s sake. He had done research, he had put in so much effort to stay away these last few days. He should really know better. But then again, seeing Even asleep like that, Isak couldn’t help but notice that his complexion looked a bit better, and he smiled softly.

He settled on getting some coffee to stay awake and alert (and away from Even) for the rest of the day, and he watched a few of the links Jonas sent him while in the kitchen, drinking the coffee and letting the caffeine doing its job of waking him up.

Isak then decided to shower, scrubbing away any germs he might have caught from Even, and then he put on his coat and his beanie to head out to do some proper groceries, now that he wasn’t hurrying to do them in between his last lecture and his tram home.

He bought lots of healthy stuff with loads of vitamins. He bought some treats, like some delicious looking brownies and smultringer, one of his childhood faves. Then he walked out of the supermarket and looked at the pharmacy across the road, walking over and stocking up on an extra little box of aspirins, just to be sure.

By the time he got home, it was nearing 5PM and Isak guessed Even had probably woken up by now. His suspicion was confirmed when he walked in to Even watching something on Netflix.

“Hi baby. Sorry, I know I said I’d stay but I decided to use the day to do some proper groceries and stuff.” Isak said from the hallway.

“It’s okay.” Even said, and Isak blinked a few times, before moving over to the doorframe. “Even?”

“Hmm?” He asked, looking up from the computer, smiling at Isak.

“You seem to be better. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I feel better. Throat still a little itchy, and the headache is still faintly there but.” He got cut off by Isak putting his hand to his forehead, and then his cheeks, and Isak sighed in relief.

“Good. That’s good. Really good.” Isak said, a relief coming over him because that meant the chances were small that he actually got sick himself.

“So what did you get for me? From the store?” Even asked. Isak looked at him and smiled. “Brownies. Want one?”

Even nodded and Isak returned to the half-unpacked groceries, putting them all away before returning with the chocolate brownies on a plate. 

“I’m so glad you’re feeling better though.” Isak said. He even sat down on the bed again, handing Even his little plate, before taking a pillow and using it to lean against the wall behind him. “What are we watching?”

“I was watching a Christmas episode of B99.”

“Go for it.” Isak said, nodding before Even pressed the spacebar again. 

Minutes later Isak found his head leaning on Even’s shoulder looking at the screen, when the back of his brain made a little alarm noise and Isak sat up again, leaning away from Even a bit.

“Baby?” Even asked, and Isak looked at him, smiling. “Nothing. Just keep watching, I’ll put these in the sink real quickly.” Isak said, taking their plates.

“Shall I make pasta for dinner?” Isak asked a few minutes from the hallway, and Even looked up from his computer again. “You know, I actually think I might be able to make dinner. Let me just get up and see what we have and…”

“No no no… You’re getting better. No point in straining things now, okay. Just stay in bed, we’ll make sure you’re truly better.” Isak said. “I’ll do pasta pesto. That I can do.” Isak announced.

Even chuckled a little and decided to settle back into bed, continuing the episode until Isak handed him a plate, and he took it thankfully. 

“Thanks baby. Wait, where are you going?” Even asked, watching Isak walk to the table.

“I have to study the chapter I missed today, Even.” Isak explained, before starting his own computer, causing for Even to nod, and then he continued watching Netflix while finishing his plate.

Isak hadn’t noticed how a few hours later Even’s plate had been put on the nightstand and he had fallen asleep in front of the computer, his mouth slightly agape in a way that was just so utterly adorable that Isak couldn’t help but coo a little.

“Even, baby. Move over a bit.” Isak whispered softly once he had moved the plates to the kitchen and switched into his own pyjamas, turning off the light and crawling in next to Even. Even softly blinked open his eyes and smiled,moving over like Isak said.

“Do I have my boyfriend back?” He asked, a slightly joking undertone in his voice, and Isak rolled his eyes a bit dramatically. “You never not had me. What you did have was bacteria and germs, Even. You know why I stayed away.”

“I don’t know if you can truly avoid those by living in the same apartment though.” Even reasoned, and Isak sighed, shrugging. “Well I did. And you’re better now. So It’s all good.” Isak said, putting his hand on Even’s chest.

“Let’s sleep baby.”

“Love you.” Even said, pressing a kiss to Isak’s head. Isak yawned, not knowing why he was so tired even though he napped earlier in the mornin, but then he concluded that was probably exactly the reason, and he sighed tiredly. “Love you too babe.”

**

“Morning.” Even spoke softly to Isak’s ear, who turned away from the light outside almost as soon as his eyes blinked open. “Ah fy faen, why is it so bright out?”

“Snow baby. It’s snowing.” Even said all excited.

“Even, shht, please.” Isak said, covering his ear. His head was pounding and he didn’t know why.

“Sorry.” Even whispered, pressing a kiss to Isak’s head. “It’s 7.56 though Isak. So you might as well get up.” he said.

Isak groaned and shook his head, those remaining 4 minutes seeming too precious for him, and Even chuckled, moving the sheets and getting out of the bed and damn, now Isak was cold. And awake.

“Evennn…. Now I’m freezing.” 

“Come on baby. I’ll make you some eggs and walk you to school.” Even said. 

Isak sighed and blinked open his eyes, leaning on his arm to watch Even walk out of the room into the kitchen. “You’re actually feeling better though?” Isak asked, and when he didn’t get a reply he knew what game Even was playing. So Isak complied and moved out of bed, only for Even to greet him with a mug of coffee and a smile in the kitchen.

“Yes, I’m all better. Thank you.” Even said. He leaned in for a kiss, and although he was reluctant, Isak complied, taking the mug into his hands in the meanwhile.

“I’m making you eggs, you can get a shower in the meantime. And then we’ll head out together. I’m going to visit my mom, so I have to go that way anyways.”

Isak nodded in his sleepy state, and drank some off his coffee, feeling like he desperately needed the energy since most of his body appeared drained and everything hurt.

He showered, trying to shrug the feeling off, and he returned to Even scooping the eggs onto a plate. Then he sneezed, and they both looked at each other. Isak then looked at the window that Even had opened. “Even, hva faen… It’s going to be freezing in here.”

“Sorry. I just wanted some fresh air.” Even explained, closing the window again. 

Isak nodded softly and then sat down opposite Even to eat the breakfast which did look ridiculously good, and so Isak smiled throughout breakfast, looking forward to walking to school with Even, which they hadn’t done in such a long time.

“You ready?” Even asked fifteen minutes later, putting the hood of his jacket on, as Isak put his beanie onto his head. It covered half of his face, the other half covered by the big burgundy scarf Isak wore, and Even chuckled a bit seeing Isak like that. “You look like a mummie.”

“Well better a mummie than being sick.” Isak explained.

“You’re an adorably cute mummie though.” Even said, placing both hands on Isak’s head and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Let’s go. I told my mom I’d be at hers by 9.”

They headed out the door then, intertwining their hands which was a sacrifice because then they couldn’t wear gloves, but body warmth was way better anyways.

“Can we order pizza today? I’ve been cooking all week but I don’t want you to do too much yet so... just chill?”

“Isak, I’m fine, truely.” Even replied, but Isak had this not-amused face and so Even gave in. “Sure, pizza it is.”

“Takk. I’ll see you when I get home.” 

They kissed goodbye and Isak headed into the lecture hall while Even walked back down the stairs, visiting his mom who heard he was sick and demanded to see him alive and well.

Once she was convinced that he was alive, and doing way better, Even had some of his mom’s amazing pancakes, and he returned home to find the door to their apartment ajar.

“Isak?” Even whispered loudly. He didn’t hear a reply, so he carefully stepped in and closed the door, dialing his phone when he walking into the main room, seeing Isak passed out on the bed.

“Isak? Baby, are you okay?” Even asked quickly walking over to him. The amount of worst case scenarios piling up in his head were too much for Even to handle, so the sooner he heard Isak speak and smile, things would be fine.

But Isak didn’t speak, or smile. He just groaned and covered his face with the duvet. 

“Baby, talk to me. What’s going on? Why are you home, why aren’t you at school?”

Isak rolled his eyes, unable for Even to see, and then uncovered his face when he felt the feeling. Then he sneezed, raising his eyebrow at Even and wiping his nose. “I’m sick Even, that’s what’s going on. I caught whatever you had, and now I’m essentially dying.”

Well aware of the fact that it wasn’t proper boyfriend behaviour and that Isak had done much better with comforting, Even couldn’t help but laugh a little, and Isak seemed as unamused by it as he expected, but Even just shook his head.

“Poor you. Look at you, you look all messed up. Do you have a fever?”

“Probably.” Isak groaned, then shuffling a bit on the bed. “Can you just lay down with me? I tried to sleep since I got back from school an hour ago, but I can’t. I need you.”

Even looked at Isak and didn’t hesitate long to take off his shoes and his jacket, and he crawled into the bed next to Isak, which made Isak release a little happy sigh.

“It’s okay, I got you. You will be fine,you just have to sick it out. But you can do that right here, in my arms.” Even whispered to Isak’s skin.


End file.
